The Runaways
by xXWhiteFuryXx
Summary: Instead of just herself, Valka had run away from Berk with her son and a few others...leaving grieving families, as well as a depressed chief. How can this go along well?
1. Run Away

Valka held the giggling bundle of blankets close in her arms, running across the living room of her home. She swung open the door, and was then just barely burnt to a crisp by a stream of fire. Peeking outside, she saw the fire lit sky dotted with swooping dragons, some ducking under bolas and flung spears. She heard women and men yelling over the chaos, and shrieks and roars of dragons. Little Hiccup stopped his laughing, as if realizing the seriousness of the situation. Valka pulled the soft, brown blanket over her babies face so he didn't breath in the smoke starting to rise from burning buildings.

"I'm so sorry Stoick" Valka sighed, then ran quickly down the winding paths between buildings. She avoided being seen by anyone, but they were all focused on killing the attackers. Valka felt herself wince as the thud of axes and swords echoed between homes, and the roars of pain of the dragons followed. But she kept going, her arms starting to ache from holding her babe so tightly and securely. "Just a bit further..." She whispered to herself, and sped up her brisk run. After leaping over a fallen support pole, she made to the end of the village. Looking back, she saw her home crackling like the logs in a fireplace, and ferocious shouting and war cries pierced the one peaceful, starry night.

Valka turned her back, promising herself that she would never look back again. Looking down at her child, she pulled the blanket from his face to see his rosy cheeks and tuft of coppery brown hair. Softly smiling, she started to rush down the boardwalks, carefully going down the slippery, old wooden stairs that creaked underfoot. Soon she made it to the docks, where a small group of men and women met at a medium sized boat, lanterns clanking on the sides.

"Valka, are you sure you want to bring your son?" Said Galo, his gruff voice full of concern. He had a peppery looking beard, and his face was streaked in coal to match his grey eyes. Valka took a deep breath, letting it out as she stepped onto the boat.

"Yes. He won't make it long there anyways." Valka almost muttered. She looked around at her other fellow vikings, all of them covered in soot and burn marks on their clothes. It was all adults, some young, others old. Straightening her back and raising her chin, she faced her fellow runaways. "Its not too late to turn back, if you do so I understand. This is a huge risk, most call it insane and idiotic." Her voice was full of authority, trained from speaking in meetings and addressing her village. A few glances were exchanged, some wary, others determined. But no one left the boat, so Valka looked to Galo.

"Lets go" She announced, and Galo nodded and undid the rope tying them to the dock. Valka set Hiccup carefully down in a small fishing basket, then picked it up and set it on her lap. Helia, who was about eighteen, got up to blow out the lanterns as they rode the waves further out to sea.

Now the raid was distant, all the roars and cries blended into one, almost non existent noise. Valka got up, and went towards the bow of the ship, only looking forward. Murmurs and small talk were exchanged on the stray ship, but most of the ride was quiet. The silence was comforting to Valka, after all she did make the decision to abandon her home, her husband. She did just leave Stoick with out a son or wife...

She was a bit worried about how he would manage, but she knew in her heart he would pull through. Maybe one day the could meet again. But at least not until Stoick can start to widen his eyes to other beliefs and possibilities, and not be his usual, stone straight stubborn man he was.

Her and her little group of misfits had gathered for many reasons, and divised the plan of evasion from Berk for those reasons. The thing is, most of them _don't _have the lust to kill dragons. Most of them have never even lifted a weapon against one. It was strange yes, but Valka thought this was good. Who knows, one day they may have made a difference in the world by their own differences.

The thing is, all of the men and women on that ship were open to possibility. They've seen the dragons 'attacking' their village. Valka used to be a fierce killer, but one day something clicked in her when Hiccup was born. He was born a runt, a weak one at that. Even though he was quite sickly still, he was stronger than the barely alive babe he was. When Hiccup was born, the day after there was a raid. Valka of course, had rushed back to their house, motherly instinct to protect rushing over her like a wave.

She had banged open the door to see a huge, grey and red dragon by Hiccups crib. She lifted her axe to attack, but stopped when she had seen the 'bloodthirsty' beast simply waving its paw in front of the little humans wide, curious green eyes. Hiccup was giggling even, reaching for the taloned paw that usually signified death for most. That day, Valka had sworn she saw some form of playfulness, or kindness in the beasts eyes.

So the confident young woman had dropped her axe. The dragon simply had looked over at her, then flew through the hole in the roof it had created. It didn't kill her, just flew away leaving baby Hiccup crying after it with his weak, little wracking sobs.

Valka smiled at the memory, as the cool wind off the sea blew her hair around. Stepping from the bow, she picked up Hiccups makeshift crib and set it in her lap as she sat down on the floor of the ship. "We'll need to head as far as we can. They will notice the missing ship soon, as well as all of you. Hopefully the suppose you were all killed or carried off, as bad as that sounds." Valka informed.

Bortsbreath, or Bort, the baker of the group chuckled. "I don't ever know a time in my life when I wished my family thought I was dead" He blurted, sitting across from Valka with his sack of bread and goodies by his side. Valka and a few others smiled as well, thinking about their abandoned families and lives.

"Its weird now, to know you might even get a funeral" Galo pointed out, from his spot steering the ship. The group chuckled, although the situation was quite sad.

"I wonder if we will be remembered" Helia sighed. Valka looked over to her.

"Of course you will" said Gilly, a bigger woman who doubled as a powerhouse in battle. Even now she had knives and swords tied to her thick leather belt and a axe on her lap. "They'll probably miss us lot" She grinned, her voice almost as gruff as Galos. She shifted, knives clanging. Valka always wondered why Gilly came along. She was always such a hard core dragon killer, and was recognized throughout the village for her bravery. Why would she want to leave such a life behind for this foolishness they were attempting?

Hiccup sneezed, and Valka looked down at him. He was red nosed and covered in goosebumps, beside the thick fur blanket wrapped snugly around him. Gilly leaned over, seeing the little babe. "Such a cutie for a runt!" She cooed, making faces at Hiccup. Valka smiled at Gillys only soft spot- children. Especially Hiccup apparently, she did vouch to keep the runt anyways. Heck, she could be an auntie to him she adored the little guy so much.

Her hand was almost bigger than Hiccups whole body, and Valka found it hilarious that she could hold her babe perfectly in one hand. Valka handed Hiccup over to Gilly, who gladly accepted and continued her cooing. The only mother on the ship walked up the stairs toward Galo, a skilled fisherman and hunter she'd known for awhile. Thoughts and new ideas were popping up in her head, but one stood out the most as she stopped beside the taller man.

"Lets stop around. Maybe at the Bog Burglers and Berserkers. We should gather more people" She suggested, proud of her wonderful idea. Sure it would be hard, and she may be labeled insane, but she didn't care. For all she knew, for now and on out both her and Hiccup were dead to the world, so didn't really matter what others thought of her.

"Good idea." He praised, switching the course slightly for the Bog Burgler Islands.

**-~0~-**

**Hello there! Thank you for reading ^-^**

**So this idea was adapted from kittycat3191's awesome story, _Dragon Riders. _I did get her ok, but that was a long, long time ago and I have never really been able to start it. I'm not going to make it to terribly similar, and make it so its unique. So go check out hers first! This was her original idea, I'm just putting my own spin on it, ok? If theres any complaints about me copying or complaints straight from her that I am, I will take this story down, no problem :3**

**I'm not sure when the next update will be, probably when I can get to it. *wheezes* such...long...authors...note...**

**Leave a review if you want, I always want to know how I can improve :)**


	2. The Little Free-er

The sky was a bright blue, and small wisps of thin clouds were scattered here and there. Below was a thrashing sea, the waves high in the strong winds. This was a bit of a problem for a group of men on a large ship. They went a little too fast for comfort over the towering waves, tilting to the side sometimes so that they were almost vertical. And with the combined fury of an angry Nadder whipping around on deck, it was _quite _a ride.

And just when the waves began to calm and no longer dump sea water on the already flustered men, a loud _whoosh _from above brought a could gust of wind and panic. Shivering and fuming, the captain hollered at his crew to get to the crossbows and nets out.

They hurried to do so as a large shadow blocked the sun, and a mighty roar filled the sky. One man looked up, only to see a large dragon with a huge crest of horn on its forehead. His jaw dropped when he saw the dragon open another pair of wings, giving them an x-like look. Several other dragons swung by, a little more shaky with their flying.

A chorus of roars was all that they heard, until one man became frightened and shot his crossbow. The arrow whizzed by one dragons face, making it bare its teeth at the trapper. Soon the bigger X-wing dragon swooped down close to the deck, and something dropped off its back. Well, two things.

They had on dragon skulls and many animal pelts on their bodies, and scurried around in a crouched position. The much smaller one stood behind the taller one, who had a wooden staff and was fending off the men.

With the men distracted, the smaller one crept over to the Nadder. It growled with fury, trying to snap its jaws at the small stranger. The little thing did not flinch, instead it reached out a bear paw covered hand, and gently laid it on the dragons nose. Making cooing noises, the small creature pulled out a little dagger and started cutting the ropes. First the wings, (this was done gently) then the legs. Then the Deadly Nadder squawked and jumped to its feet, glaring at the trappers.

The trappers were busy yelling at each other, and at the bigger stranger. But they immediately noticed the Nadder as she boastfully spread her wings and clacked her sharp claws on the boat. Before she could teach the trappers a lesson though, the small thing that freed her made a whistling sound to the other stranger. She turned her attention away from the angry trappers. You couldn't see it under the mask, but a smirk formed on her lips.

The taller stranger lifted a fist into the air, and held up two fingers as a symbol. Before the trappers gained their guts and shot at them, green gas flooded the boat. A Zippleback rumbled in almost a laugh, as the trappers yelled and screamed for each other.

As quickly as their vision was clouded, a big gust from the X-winged dragon blew the green fog out to sea. And there sat the trappers, dumbfounded and exasperated.

Hiccup grinned dorkily under his mask as everyone gave a whoop, as they came above the clouds. The plan had went perfectly, and the Nadder was rescued and safe. It expressed its thanks, mostly to the six year old Hiccup. It nuzzled him from his moms dragon and best friend, Cloudjumper. Hiccup giggled and patted its nose. He had slid his mask so it was resting on his forehead, and could see the Deadly Nadders pretty scales easier.

"Great job down there Hiccup! You were very calm and gentle, just like we told ya' to be" Gilly laughed, pushing up her own skull mask. She also made sure to pat her yellow and purple Monstrous Nightmare she was riding on.

"Thanks" Said Hiccup in his usual, quiet voice. It was pretty easy for him, since he was quite gentle and caring by nature. His hands were for tinkering and creating, not killing and destroying.

"Just next time be a bit quicker ay? Those thugs got a little bit to close to ye' there." Galo stated. Helia elbowed him in the side, after flying beside him on one of the Zipplebacks heads.

"He was fine Galo, be a little more positive?" She scolded, then skillfully jumped on the other dragons head, and was now beside Hiccup. "That was pretty amazing. I wasn't even able to go_ near _a dragon without peeing myself when I was your age" She added, patting his back. Helia then gripped the horns of her Zippleback buddy as he lowered his head back down to his other heads level.

"We should get home now" Valka announced, face still covered by her mask. Everyone mumbled in agreement, before following Cloudjumper as he soared through the high clouds and back down over the ocean. Hiccup found himself leaning off of Cloudjumper, and letting the water spray in his face, and wind ruffle his hair. He grinned at the feeling of adrenaline he got when they zipped around a rock stack or went into a deep dive.

Hiccup had been flying with his mom ever since he was little, and he loved it to death. All he wanted to do was fly all day, perhaps on his own wings? Yes, that would be awesome. Well when he was three he did try to fly on his own...lets just say it did not turn out the way he thought it would. The terrified roar of his mom and her dragon notified him that jumping off the dragon _was not _the best idea ever. He did get scolded, but that ended pretty quick and just ended up in a bone crushing hug.

Yes, the boy was a little bit...wild. He never really had any kids his age to play with for a while, until they found the dragons nest they were currently staying in. The dragons accepted them pretty well, and even some mother dragons let Hiccup goof around with her hatchlings. He would usually just watch them wrestle, then when they chirped at him, he would cautiously come over. Then he was bombarded with licks and sniffing, the hatchlings curious of the strange little creature.

The adults laughed, but were ready to step in just in case. But of course he wasn't harmed, but Hiccups hair was stuck in the air every which way. It was quite the comical sight.

Valka had been amazed at how well her kid got along with dragons. He was usually really shy and quiet, but that made him more likeable to most of the species in the nest. He wasn't much of a threat, gave good scratches, and sometimes threw them a fish. Whenever he came back with the others, he would be swarmed by hatchlings and adult dragons, all demanding affection from the small boy.

And since he was so likeable, he was elected to be the 'free-er' when ever they rescued dragons from trappers. The others would fight or distract, Valka would defend, Galo kept a look out, and Hiccup would untie and free the dragon and send it off.

Valka got snapped out of her thoughts as Arrow, a former Berserker, started to laugh loudly. Valka look questionly at him, but the raven haired teen pointed down. Valka's eyes widened as she looked behind her and saw no Hiccup. She hurriedly looked to Cloudjumper, who gestured down as well with his head. He looked quite annoyed.

She looked down, and saw Hiccup hanging upside down from Cloudjumpers back foot, skinny legs wrapped tightly around his claws. "HICCUP!" She bellowed, leaning as far as she could. How the heck did he even get there?! When exactly did he do this? How long did Arrow know about this?!

Hiccup looked up at her sheepishly. "Hey mom-gluargh!" His head suddenly disappeared under the water. His arms flailed about, until Cloudjumper rose up. The dragon rumbled smugly, and Valka crossed her arms. "Cloudjumper!" Sputtered Hiccup, shaking the water from his hair and gripping his mask.

Valka shrugged. "You deserved it, scaring your mother like that!" Hiccup pouted and started to get into a standing position on the dragons large foot. He inched forward to Valka's hand, and let her heft him up with ease.

Half the ride home after that was her giving him a lecture about safety.

**Hello again :3. I decided to take a break from my other stories and start again on this one. I have to say, this was a lot of fun to write! I was listening to Forbidden Friendship, my favorite piece of music from HTTYD, and that was all I needed to start writing away. I hope you guys enjoyed as well. And thanks for the reviews on my last chapter :3**

**Cya! **


	3. Leave No Dragon Behind

Valka found herself pushing a Terrible Terror off her face, as she stretched and blinked her eyes open. She looked over at the bedroll beside her, to see it empty.

With nothing else to do, Valka stepped over the other sleeping mounds of blankets and exited the small cave they slept in. She had to jump back to avoid the flurry of dragons as they passed, squawking and roaring as they passed. Valka made sure to look over each dragon as they passed, looking for the dark chocolate brown of Hiccups vest.

Soon she found herself near where the Alpha slept. She made sure to be quiet, careful not to wake up the beautiful beast that created the nest for all the other dragons. Cloudjumper swooped down beside her, and Valka rubbed his nose lovingly before peeking over a big moss covered boulder.

Her eyes widened with surprise, as she saw Hiccup sitting on one of the Alpha's many frills. He was drawing in a blank paged journal he had swiped from a few Trappers, the charcoal pencil fluttering over the page.

The Bewilderbeast was looking a bit tired, but did not shake off Hiccup. The boy probably weighed nothing to him though. But what surprised Valka the most was Hiccup was talking to him. And the Alpha seemed to agree with him, from its small but noticeable nods and agreeing looks.

Did the Alpha know their language? Or was he just doing that to keep the boy happy?

Hiccup eventually noticed Valka, and waved at his mom from above. He then carefully climbed down, before sliding along one of the Alpha's tusks. "Hi mum" he smiled. Valka smiled back, after swallowing her little amazement.

"Just came to tell you it's time for breakfast" Valka informed, gesturing for him to follow. Hiccup paused.

"Uh…are you cooking?" The ten year old cautiously asked. Valka rolled her eyes.

"No Hiccup, Helia is." She articulated. Hiccup held in his sigh of relief. He loved his mother…just not her cooking….

He caught up with the woman and her dragon, finding himself doing some half crawl thing. He straightened up into a more human walk, looking around to see if anyone saw. Dragons just looked back at him, uncaring.

The last time Hiccup asked someone about it, (which was Gilly, his 'auntie') she had laughed and told him not to worry. She said that he was around dragons since he was really little, ('you were such an adorable wee lil' thing!' she had added) he must of picked up some of their habits. Which explained to him the growling, and crawling. A little bit at least.

Before he could make it to their 'home cave', a heavy weight slammed into Hiccup. He shrieked as he was knocked to the ground, and glanced up to see a familiar face.

"Stormfly, seriously?" He grumbled, getting up and dusting himself off. Stormfly squawked at him, jumping around like a parrot. Stormfly was one of the hatchlings he played with when he was little (well…little-er) and their friendship had stuck. "Oh, you think its funny eh? Pushing around a little guy like me?" Hiccup drawled, smirking.

Stormfly seemed to grin too as she squawked again. "I would rethink!" Hiccup yelled as he charged, knocking the Nadder down and tumbling along with her. Usually he didn't like to wrestle all that much, but he was feeling like having a bit of fun today.

Of course the fight didn't last long, as Hiccups head was smooshed into the ground. Hiccup grunted and tried to push the Nadders foot _off _his head, which wasn't working to well so far. It wasn't until Valka intercepted when the Nadder detached from the kids head.

"I'll get you next time!" Hiccup vowed, and Stormfly seemed to roll her eyes as she took off. Hiccup stuck his tongue out at her before entering their Home Cave. Everyone was bustling about, gathering water or making new clothes for them. They usually wore animal hides, reinforced by layers of leather to help stop swords and arrows from piercing their skin. This gave them a wild look and reputation, at least among the Trappers and a few Viking tribes. No, they no longer considered themselves Vikings. They had grown out of that image.

Helia served some well cooked fish, and as Hiccup ate she sat down beside him. "Hiccup, do you want to go on a rescue with me today? Your mom said it was ok. Arrow and Cami are coming to." She offered. Hiccups face lit up like a flame.

"Sure! Does that mean I get to ride on my own dragon!" he excitedly exclaimed. Helia frowned a little and shook her head. Arrow came on Hiccups other side.

"Sorry kid! Your stuck with Helia and Boomer and Bucket!" He teased. Hiccup scooted away from him. He didn't quite like the slightly maniacal young man all that much. Helia shot a glare at him, and he immediately backed off. She was trained by Gilly in combat. Do not want to get wrapped up with her.

Hiccup gave his own frown, mostly pointed at his mom. She ignored it. Now Hiccup usually wasn't the kind of kid to complain and pout all the time…but lets just say that he really wants a dragon of his own to ride someday. He already got along with all of them, so why is she waiting so long? Stormfly would probably let him ride.

-0-0-

Boomer and Bucket were quite smooth riders. At least the heads got along, unlike some Zipplebacks he'd seen. Although that must have been Helia's work, since she always detested their fighting. But both the heads loved their rider, so that was one thing they could agree on.

Hiccup was on Bucket, the nicer of the two. He gave him a half-hearted scratch, before leaning on the dragons head, unamused. Helia looked over at him, noticing this. She grinned and lead Boomer into a vertical swoop upwards, making Hiccup yelp and grab on to Buckets and Bucket then dived, and started weaving agilely around the many glaciers surrounding the nest.

Hiccup cheered them on, forgetting about his previous mood. Arrow soon joined their fun, gliding by on his Scuttleclaw, a dark red fellow who was just as crazy as his rider. Hiccup stood up on Buckets head, and waited for Arrow and his dragon as he looped over them.

He jumped and caught the Scuttleclaws tail, and climbed up so he was behind Arrow. Arrow smirked at his new passenger and did a loop-de-loop, before diving down straight into the icy cold water. He surfaced quickly, and looked back again at Hiccup. The younger boy spat out some water, but other than that, was fine.

"Incoming!" Someone screeched, before a Raincutter whizzed by, also roaring. Hiccup looked at the pale grey dragon, as it pulled from its fast speeds and turned around. On it was a former Bog-Burglar, Cami Cazi.

Cami Cazi was two years older than Hiccup, and also a dangerous rebel. She suddenly dipped down and grapped the back of Hiccups pelt, and he found himself behind the crazy girl. "Hey Hiccup!" she said loudly, over the wind in their ears. Hiccups stomach seemed to fly up into his throat as they did another whirl around the others.

"Uh-hi Cami!" Hiccup gulped. He got into a safer position on the Raincutter, and gripped onto her cloak. Cami Cazi loved speed, and you could tell. Sharpshot and her both liked to speed ahead of the other dragons, and zip pass them and startled them as best as they could. Hiccup was a little jealous of their friendship, but other than that he didn't mind the two. Even though they were a bit to loud for him...

Hiccup eventually jumped back onto Bucket, as they finally caught sight of a Trapper ship. Even from here they could see the bright flames of an angry Monstrous Nightmare, and two Gronkles on the big, two mast ship.

"Alright! Heres the plan!" Announced Helia, as they took cover in the clouds. "I'll get Bucket to cloud up the ship, then drop Hiccup down. Cami Cazi as well should go down with him and watch his back. Me and Arrow will draw away the fire."

"And who made you boss exactly?" Arrow protested. Helia swooped up next beside him.

"I did. And if you have a problem, please ask" She said firmly, as both Bucket and Boomer glared at the teen. He frowned and nodded, and dove down with the rest when Helia gave the signal.

Hiccup prepared to drop to the deck, pulling down his mask down and patting his side to make sure his dagger was there. He nodded at Helia, who had an old Deadly Nadder skull painted with green symbols on the bone. They broke through the clouds, and Bucket tipped over and quickly dropped Hiccup on the deck between the chained down Gronkles.

After a few years, the Trappers became more aware of the wild riders. So they immediately knew what was going on. Grabbing axes and crossbows, they all started to fire into the sky and on deck. Hiccup ducked and curled up behind the Gronkle, who was getting increasingly upset. He unsheathed his dagger, and as Helia went over with the fog, he started cutting at the restraining ropes.

Soon they all fell loose, and the Gronkle got up with a roar. An ax bounced off its rock like hide before it took off. More shouting of orders were called. Hiccup jumped over a few barrels, coming towards the Monstrous Nightmare.

"Hey buddy..." He whispered as he started cutting the ropes. He was about to free the wings, but suddenly he found hid thick glove pinned to the ship deck by a metal arrow, and his dagger was knocked from his hand.

Trying not to panic, he started tugging on the arrow. Luckily it was a blind shot, and the attacker did not know he was there...well hopefully. Soon he resulted to trying to undo the straps keeping the glove on, but found the buckles were bent and would not let the leather straps free. Attempting to relax, Hiccup took a deep breath. He reached for the dagger with his other hand, but with a grunt he realized he couldn't reach the stupid thing.

The Monstrous Nightmare wasn't helping either. It and the other Gronckles thrashing made the boat start to rock back and forth, and to make things even better, a strong wind started coming from the north, blowing the green mist away.

"Helia! Cami! Arrow!" Hiccup resorted to yelling, as his sweaty palms tried to dislodge the arrow. Although none of the riders answered him (very lucky, isn't he?) instead a huge man with a greasy beard and broad sword in hand. Hiccup gulped and offered a nice little wave.

The man hollered and brought down the sword, and Hiccup twisted out of the way. Instead of slicing him, the sword cut some of the ropes holding down the Nightmare. The dragon stood up, snapping the rest of the ropes and roared right in the mans face before letting loose a stream of fire. Hiccup crouched and covered his head, feeling the heat of the fire hot on his neck.

After the dragon was done with his first fire, Hiccup tapped its leg. It looked down, and cocked its head at him. Hiccup pointed at the arrow. He barely flinched as the Monstrous Nightmare latched its jaws onto the metal arrow and easily yanked it from the wood. Hiccup got up and patted its snout, and found himself hopping onto the scarlet colored dragon. It didn't seem to mind all that much, as it made a short flight to the Gronckle. Hiccup hopped off and grabbed a discarded spear, snapping the ropes as fast as he could.

Before he could even get halfway, he felt himself swept off the deck. Hiccup shrieked and looked up to see the back of his hide shirt in Boomers jaws. Hiccup then made a pointed glare at Helia, who was currently ignoring him.

"The Gronckles still down there!" He yelled. Helia frowned at the sight, as she and the Zippleback dodged a net fired their way.

"To late! I'm really sorry Hiccup, but look over there" She pointed, and he saw towering cumulous clouds riding along with the north wind. From there he could see small flashed of lightning.

"We can't leave it behind!" Hiccup protested, kicking about. He made eye contact with the poor dragon, who looked pleading as the Trappers started replacing the ropes. The Monstrous Nightmare swung below them, looking up at Hiccup. Hiccup peaked up at Helia, who wasn't looking, before holding out a hand to let the dragon know to stay. Then, as quickly as he could, he scratched an area under Boomers jaw. He seemed to purr and his grip on Hiccup weakened. Hiccup simply wriggled and let himself fall, the air whooshing in his ears before he landed lightly between the Monstrous Nightmares wings.

He was determined not to let anyone, or any dragon behind. So he walked to the dragons head, and lead him back towards the ship.

"Hiccup!" yelled Cami and Arrow. Hiccup swerved out of the way of Cami Cazi's reaching hands, and down from Arrows dragon, Sharpshots opened claws. He rode the strong winds for a bit, before urging the Nightmare against it.

The other two trying to get him away had to small of dragons to race the wind, and were blew back. Helia was now screaming at him, but Hiccup could barely hear her.

Instead he swooped down onto the ship deck, which was starting to tilt with the oncoming waves. He narrowly dodged a spear thrown his way, and dived for the ropes the Gronckle was tied down by. He ripped into them, as quick as he could. He finally came to the last stronger one, just as he felt himself yanked back. He turned to see the glare of one of the Trappers, and only held it for a second before kicking him as best he could in the gut.

His grip loosened and Hiccup slipped away, before snapping another rope and backing from another shot arrow. The Gronckle pulled up, biting at the remaining arrows and starting to rise in the air. As soon as its wings caught the wind, it was swept back with the others.

Now Hiccup was slowly making his way back to the Monstrous Nightmare, eyes flicking up to see the dark clouds almost upon them. Right when the men thought they had him, he jumped on the Nightmare and yelled at him to fly, and they rose into the air. Hiccup thought they were clear, until a net came spiraling towards them.

Making a split second decision, Hiccup pushed the dragons head down and barely avoided the net. Another one came after that, wrapping around the Nightmares tail. It roared in fury and started to spin, and Hiccup cursed quietly and made his way down the dragons back. He had lost his dagger and spear, so he started trying to push the rope off.

He could tell the other were trying to help, by the distance sound of blasts. But he could tell it wasn't working. Soon the nets being fired were blown back by the wind, and he could feel the Monstrous Nightmare becoming tired from fighting such strong winds.

Luck seemed to be on his side today, eh?

Soon the dragon spread his wings and let the wind blow him from the place of danger, scared from feeling a few drops of rain. However Hiccup was still on the tail, and screamed as he was flipped off, trying to grasp the empty air for something. Well something found him, as his back thudded onto the ships deck, were the Trappers were to busy preparing for the storm than to notice the little dragon rider fallen on the deck.

Wincing as he got up, he crawled behind the barrels. His back ached, and he could now hear the thunder rumbling above like a hungry dragon. Hiccup shut his eyes and brought his hands over his head.

This was going to be fun...

-0-0-

**Wow, this turned out long. It's so much fun! I think I'll update it regularly, but if I say otherwise I'll let you guys know :3 thanks for the review last time, I really appreciate it. And also, I'm having some trouble thinking up a good summary, so if it changes like five times don't mind it lol**

**Cya! :)**


	4. Little Friends

Well Hiccup was right. This boat ride was going to be 'fun' (fun as in painful). First came down buckets upon buckets of rain, mixed with even more loads of hail. It all came down and pummeled the Trappers and Hiccup. Hiccup had to hug the barrel in front of him to keep from sliding off the ship as it tipped and lurched. He was lucky that barrel was well-strapped down.

He inwardly winced as several Trappers were knocked off into the churning waves below. Sure he had grown to dislike and resent them, but he never wanted to see anyone or anything die. Especially right in front of him. From that forward, Hiccup tried to keep his eyes close and pray above that the storm would stop soon. At least they weren't further north, because then it would be blizzarding.

It was _hours, _until the storm finally passed and went for its next victim. By then it was pitch black outside, and the only thing bright enough to shine through the leftover clouds above was the moon.

Hiccup found himself waking up from a shaky, panic-attack induced sleep. He wondered why he had been panicking so much before...then he made the mistake of looking down. The kid couldn't help but shriek, and he slapped his hands over his mouth.

There was the barrel, fallen over. But where was his left foot? Oh. Under the barrel...

He couldn't even feel it anymore. He couldn't feel it! Just a dull pulse that attempted to reach the ruined appendage. Immediately he leaned forward and tried to move the barrel off his poor foot. That wasn't working to well, as he took note of his noodle arms and gangly legs, and the very big barrel most likely filled to the brim with fish or something.

So _that's _why he completely panicked and passed out. It was obvious he couldn't handle this type of situation very well at his age. With one more try at pushing, he felt deflated and laid back on the ships deck. "This will be interesting" He muttered to himself, trying to calm down.

-_0_-

"You LEFT HIM?!" Yelled Valka, accompanied by an angered growl from Cloudjumper. Arrow looked down, officially afraid, and nodded. "So you left him on a Trappers ship, in the middle of a storm, all alone." She calmed down a bit. Helia nodded this time. "What about sticking together?! You ditched that plan?!" Cami paused, then nodded as well.

Massaging her temples, Valka paced back and forth. Cloudjumper watched with worry, then sent a pointed glare at the young adult and teens. "Ok...ok. What was the exact location of the ship before you left?" Valka sighed, regaining her leader like composure and losing the enraged mother one.

"Just pass Crescent island" Reported Helia. Valka nodded, before rushing to her bed roll and picking up her mask and armor from it. She threw it on as quick as possible, then stopped at the three.

"I'll go an see if I can find him. If I can't..." She thought for a moment. "You are on the ground for two years. No flying" Valka concluded, leaving the trio in worry, shock, and fear. Valka jumped on an already waiting Cloudjumper.

"Galo! Watch 'em for me!" Valka called, before her and Cloudjumper flew out of the nest.

"We are so dead..." Arrow groaned, before heading to the home cave. Cami Cazi frowned and followed, leaving a nervous Helia to herself.

-_0_-

_Thud._

Hiccups eyes flew open. He glanced around the ship, seeing the torn sails, creaky mast, and holes on the deck. Nothing there. At least he thought so.

He had to squint, but soon he saw a dark creature creep from the shadows. Acidic green eyes looked around the ruined ship, making Hiccup stiffen. He'd never seen this dragon before, that's for sure. It was small, in comparison to other species. However it had an impressive wing span, and long tail with two flaps. Hiccup concluded it must fly silently like an owl, and must be agile judging from its streamlined shape.

The bad thing about this was he had no idea whether this dragon was hostile or not. Hopefully he did not have to find out the hard way.

The night colored dragon padded towards the barrel Hiccup was stuck under. It sniffed a crack in it, smelling the many fish inside. But along with that, he smelt the metallic scent of blood? It took a bigger whiff. Yup, defiantly blood. This ship was obviously attacked or something, so blood is probable, the dragon reasoned. The dragon ripped into the wooden barrel, excited at the thought of his upcoming feast of fish.

His ear flaps stood straight though, when he heard a small noise very close by. He scanned the area, ready to defend his feast. He found the source of the sound when his luminescent green eyes locked with forest green ones. He tilted his head. What a peculiar creature.

It had a dragon skull on, and stripes of green paint on the horns of the dragon skull mask. It also smelt of bear and wolf, the brown and grey pelts the source. Its hands were covered by bear-paw gloves, one of them with a large hole in it.

The Night Fury finally noticed the creatures discomfort. And the where the smell of blood came from. It seems this creature got its foot stuck under the barrel. The dragon thought for a moment. Well now he couldn't just leave it there while he ate in front of it. It would be awkward and cruel.

He didn't know if the peculiar creature could understand him, but he warned anyways, _'I'll free you, as long as you don't touch my food!' _

No response. The Night Fury would have to let the tiny creature find out then, if it even touched his food. The strong dragon easily rolled the heavy barrel off of the creatures foot, then cracked open the barrel and started munching on the food.

"Thanks." He heard. The dragon looked over, seeing the creature. Why did it speak the language of the Vikings? It certainly did not smell like them. In fact...

Hiccup laughed nervously as the dragon came over to him, then began sniffing him. It looked confused as it pulled away, looking at him quizzically. "What?" Hiccup asked. He decided talking to the dragon would keep the current (painful) condition of his foot off his mind. He had to admit, he was terrified. Hiccup did not want to look in his crumpled boot right now.

The mighty Night Fury was stumped. How could this be? This human child had a strong scent of the legendary King of Kings, the Bewilderbeast. But every dragon knew that they didn't exist anymore. That's what the Queen snarled at them all the time, anyways. The kid shrugged and started to try and get up. He leaned heavily on his right foot, then used the fallen debris to help him barely hobble along.

But this wasn't a thing to shrug off! He smelt of the King! The Night Fury bounded and sat himself in front of the human, startling him and making the kid accidently put weight on his left leg. He yelled in pain as he crumpled to the wooden deck.

Now the Night Fury felt really bad. He snuffed the creature, trying to apologize. The kid didn't answer, instead he kept silent on the ground. Night Fury dragged over the human child's mask that fell off as a peace offering. Silence. The dragon crooned and licked the kids face. The human tensed up.

_'Uh, hello? I'm sorry for hurting you. Can you get up please? Do something?' _The Night Fury warbled. Finally the child sat up a bit.

"Sorry...that really hurt. Wait, you should be saying sorry!" He snapped. The Night Fury huffed.

_'I just did!'_

"Now what am I gonna do..." Hiccup asked himself, looking around the boat. He had to get off somehow, get home. At least before mum has a heart attack. Actually, she probably already had one. Swimming was a no, (the salt water would just hurt the remnants of his left leg more). Making a boat out of the stuff on here? Could take awhile. See where the ocean drops him off? To risky. Could be a Viking island or something...

There was this dragon here, he may be able to fly it home if it will let him. Highly unlikely though, he didn't know the species or its general nature. He had never seen it before, so it was most likely from a different nest.

The said dragon nudged him. Hiccup acknowledged him with a pat on its snout. The Night Fury shook its head, not used to human touches. "Let me think bud...go eat your fish or something..." murmured the boy, deep in thought.

_'Not right now! I want to help you!' _Grumbled the dragon. Usually he was quite solitary, not enjoying company to much. But for some reason he was becoming quite fond of the injured boy. Plus he did hurt him, and he wanted to make it up to him. It was the fair way to do things, right?

The Night Fury, (he didn't care much for personal space) kept on nudging and bothering the kid, until he accidently tromped on the boys stomach. The kid wheezed and dared to shoot a glare at the offspring of lightning and death itself. The Night Fury wasn't used to such attitude, usually Vikings and dragons cowered in his presence. Certainly they never glared at him, or their head might be shot off.

Hiccup ignored the now annoying dragon, trying to think of a way to splint his ruined leg, build a makeshift raft, and get the dragon off of him all at the same time. All his go aways and leave me alones did not work though. Hiccup usually would be ecstatic to study a new species of dragon, maybe befriend it, but now he was busy, worried, and in stress. Also breathless from being stomped on by an overgrown salamander!

Finally he gave up trying to push the dragon away, and turned his attention to the demanding dragon. "What do you want?!" He snapped, exasperated. This dragon might've saved him, and he was thankful, but now he was getting on his nerves. More like crying them.

The dragon crooned, not happy at being yelled at. It then bounced around him, grumbling and popping at him. From growing up so close to the reptiles, Hiccup recognized the body language and had a bit of trouble deciphering the unfamiliar noises. This dragon didn't seem to 'speak' like the others from his nest.

"I appreciate your offer, but I don't quite trust you enough to go through with it." Hiccup answered. The dragon was obviously gesturing for him to get on its back. Hiccup didn't buy it. He knew once one of the newer people of his clan jumped on the back of a strange dragon he didn't know, only to be dumped off five minutes later into the cold ocean.

The dragon looked down hearted at his shot down idea. Hiccup tried to not look at the adorable look it was giving him. "No! I said no!" Hiccup clarified. He rolled his eyes at the dragons docile behavior. Ok, so the 'Night' dragon wasn't very hostile.

Why didn't the boy trust him? He wanted to help, the dragon, a lot. But the boy was stubborn and to confident. Blowing an annoyed puff of air from its nostrils, the Night Fury plopped down in front of the runt. What could he do to let him trust him? Hmmm...

Idea! The Night Furies eyes rolled back for a moment, as it made a weird gagging noise. Hiccup knew what was coming. He started desperately backing up, but was stopped by a spike of pain up his leg and sore back. A moment later, a fish head plopped down in his lap with an appetizing squish.

"Oh...uh...yah I'm not to hungry so you can have it!" Hiccup frowned, holding the fish up to the dragon. The Night dragon instead nudged it back to him, looking proud. "No thanks, I'm sure your wayyy more hungrier!"

Now Hiccup had developed, over the years, a pretty dang strong immune system. Much to his mums dislike, sometimes he consumed raw fish. Only when he was hungry though. Or she was cooking. But he didn't find half digested raw fish all that delicious, no matter how many dragons shared it with him.

The dragon didn't seem to want it back though. Everytime Hiccup shoved it towards him, the dragon shoved it right back, until it turned into a fight.

The Night Fury was having quite the fun time with the human kid. This was an exciting game it was playing with him, who could push the fish faster. The human runt was quite good at it to. It was all enjoyable until the human became frustrated and threw the fish overboard. The dragon watched it fall, then pouted at the human. What a sore loser!

He paused though, just before he was going to start up the game again with another fish. The smell of the humans blood was getting stronger. The dragon rumbled and looked down at the humans injury. The boot it wore over its foot was turning red. '_Your leg isn't looking good' _He crooned. The kid also noticed this.

"Oh gods." Gasped Hiccup, finally catching the fowl scent of blood and open flesh. "Just great. You just had to get worse!" He scolded the wound (as weird as that sounds). Running a worrisome hand through his mop of reddish brown hair, he looked around for something that may help. Leaning over, he just barely grabbed a piece of the now ripped up sail. He tightly wound it around the injury, hoping it may help for a bit.

The dragon noticed his panic to, and started to pick up on it. He was hurting again! The Night Fury nudged him again, nodding his head back to his back, then to him. The boy shook his head. _'But I can take you to your nest!' _Grumbled Night Fury. He did the gesture again, getting impatient with the boy.

"No." Was the runts answer. The Night Fury growled. That's it, he was done with his stubbornness. He was going to fly him home whether he liked it or not!

The Night Fury went behind the kid, then surprise attacked him by nudging his head under him and sliding him down his neck, by a place in front of his wings but just at the base of his neck.

"Hey! Put me down you crazy lizard!" Shouted the boy, then went to slide off. The Night Fury prevented this, by shooting into the air. The boy screamed and had no choice but to hold on, as tight as he could as they took off into the air.

_'Now where's your nest friend?' _The dragon warbled at his passenger.

"Back to the ship! Right now!"

_'Alright, I'll just guess. Let's see here...' _With that, the Night Fury flew along with his new 'friend', looking for his nest.

-_0_-

"Hiccup!" Valka called, as she and Cloudjumper flew over the ocean. So far the search around Crescent Island was a fail. There was no sign of her precious child. Valka lead Cloudjumper in a northern direction, becoming desperate.

It had been an hour, just her searching through the empty skies and scoping the dark seas. She was so worried she felt sick, and so frustrated she could scream. "Hiccup!" She yelled again. Nothing. Now she felt like crying. Valka fell back on Cloudjumper, holding back tears. Her dragon friend crooned below her, looking at his companion with worry. He also liked her hatchling, and became quite protective over him like Valka. He had watched him grow up, play with the other dragons.

The atmosphere of sadness was interrupted by a high pitched whistle. Valka immediately sat up, recognizing such a sound. "Is that what a think it is?" She uttered.

It was becoming louder, until suddenly a streak of black blew past her, creating a large gust of wind in in its wake. "A Night Fury? Haven't heard those since...since Berk..." Wonderful, more bad memories and thoughts for the poor woman.

That is until she heard someone yell "Stop!" in the distance. She turned around to see the black outline of the legendary beast fly towards her and Cloudjumper. Cloudjumper snarled a warning at the nearing dragon, but stopped when he smelt a very familiar smell.

"Hiccup?" Valka gasped. Her son smiled and waved back. He look quite winded, hair pinned back from his face from the speeds he was going at. "Hiccup, am I going mad or are you on a Night Fury?" She continued.

"Night Fury? That's what he's called? Well yah, I am on one. Your not crazy yet mom. Give it a few years" Hiccup laughed, happy to see her. Valka sighed in relief, then got up from Cloudjumper. She walked across his wing, then carefully stepped onto the Night Furies. She then rushed over to Hiccup, and wrapped him up in a loving hug.

"I thought that you might've been dead! I'm so glad your safe though! Thank the gods!" Valka rambled as she tightened the hug.

"Ouch, mum, I'm a bit sore" Hiccup notified.

"Oh, sorry dear. And thank you sweetie" Valka smiled at the Night Fury, who looked back and looked like he was beaming as well. "Lets get you home! I guess your little friend here can come to. Follow me and Cloudjumper" Hiccups mum ordered, then crossed the dragons wings and guided Cloudjumper out of his glide and took him forward. The Night Fury followed the two, curious of the other human who also smelt of the King.

-_0_-

**Holy hamburgers! XD thanks for all the follows and favorites guys! And wow, this one ended up long as well. This chapter is basically how Toothless and Hiccup met, and how Hiccup got his peg leg. Although Toothless has both his fins, though soon he may lose one. A time skip next chapter, Hiccup will be twelve and him and Toothless will be bros by then. :D And soon they may (accidently) find Berk...**

**Thanks again for all the follows, favs, and reviews. I really appreciate it ^-^ **

**Remember to leave a nice little review, and good day to you! (heh, rhyme)**


End file.
